Pulang
by Uzumaki Arisa
Summary: Sebelum keberangkatannya ke kampung halaman, ayahnya menelepon dan menanyakan apakah dirinya yang telah menikahi seorang pria di Amerika itu benar atau tidak dengan isak tangis ibunya yang terdengar samar. Sho-ai. Special for Arya Angevin's birthday. Chap 2 up-date!
1. Chapter 1

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Pulang**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for Arya Angevin's Birthday **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Ranjang reot itu berderit pelan ketika Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Buliran keringat mengalir deras dari dahinya, turun ke leher dan tenggelam di kaos dalam berwarna putih yang ia kenakan, membuat bagian atas kaos tersebut basah dan lengket. Sedangkan pikiran Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mimpi buruknya masih mengambang, berusaha mencerna bagaimana keadaan dan situasi di sekitarnya.

Menoleh ke sampingnya, terlihat Sasuke yang tertidur pulas—dengan tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Suasana kamar sempit bercat krem yang remang-remang selain dari hawa dingin yang menyergap. Sepertinya tadi setelah mereka bercinta ia lupa tidak mematikan _air conditioner-_nya. Seberkas cahaya putih bulan purnama yang menggantung tenang mengintip dari bilik-bilik ventilasi. Namun kemudian cahaya itu hilang, tertutupi oleh awan yang lewat tanpa dikehendaki.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai celana yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai tanpa melihat, mengingat ia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana pakaiannya dan yang mana pakaian Sasuke karena suasana yang remang-remang. Begitu dapat, Naruto langsung memakai celana itu. Dan—ah! Seperti dugaannya, ia salah ambil celana. Ini celana Sasuke, begitu ia menyalakan lampu kecil di meja kecil samping ranjangnya.

Sekitar sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak Naruto ke Amerika untuk kuliah dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setelah mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup seatap di apartemen yang kecil dan kumuh ini. Memang pekerjaan Naruto sebagai dosen dan pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai arsitek lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sebuah apartemen yang lebih layak dari ini, ini tidak menjadi masalah selama setiap hari mereka masih bisa bertemu, itu yang terpenting.

Lebih jauh dari itu, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini mengganjal hatinya. Menjadi momok di pikirannya.

Orang tua Naruto merupakan orang tidak punya, seorang petani miskin yang hanya mempunyai satu petak sawah. Berkemauan gigih dan pantang menyerah. Bahkan ibunya rela untuk menjual kalung emas pemberian neneknya hanya untuk memberangkatkannya kuliah ke Amerika, juga barang-barang antik milik ayahnya peninggalan keluarga dijual untuk membiayai kuliah Naruto. Mereka banting tulang kerja kesana-kemari, entah itu bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan atau sebagai pembantu pun dikerjakan, saking besarnya harapan ayah ibunya kepada Naruto. Mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto, tidak ingin hidupnya kelak akan seperti hidup ayah ibunya yang sengsara. Mereka ingin hidup Naruto enak, berkecukupan.

Masih ingat jelas di kepalanya bagaimana ketika ayah ibunya mengantar kepergiannya ke Amerika di bandara. Mata ibunya berkaca-kaca. Air mata menggunung di bawah kelopak, siap-siap jatuh kapan saja. Akan tetapi ibunya tetap menahan agar air mata itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Berulang kali tangan kurus milik ibunya itu mengusap kepalanya.

"Nak, jadi anak yang baik, ya. Yang rajin dan tabah, ibu dan ayahmu ingin kelak kau bahagia."

Naruto mengangguk, tenggorokannya tercekat, sakit menahan himpitan hebat di dadanya.

"Hanya dengan melihatmu pulang membawa gelar sarjana sudah membuat kami bangga,nak."

Suara serak ayahnya ikut menggetarkan dadanya. Ayahnya yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang kokoh dan berwibawa tampak tak berdaya di matanya. Gurat sedih begitu lekat di wajah tirus itu, dengan jakunnya yang naik turun menahan air mata.

Begitu pengumuman pesawat telah datang, Naruto kembali menenteng tas besar di bahunya, bersiap untuk naik pesawat, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Air mata ibunya pada akhirnya tumpah juga, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Lengan kurus itu memeluk erat tubuhnya. Tidak hanya bibir ibunya, tubuh ibunya ikut bergetar.

"Nak, jadilah orang hebat." Berulang kali ibunya mengucapkan kalimat itu seperti mantra. Tersirat dari mata cekung milik ibunya yang basah oleh air mata sebuah harapan besar yang mulia. Lepas dari itu ayahnya juga ikut memeluknya. Tangan besar milik ayahnya mengusap punggungnya. Dari bahunya dapat Naruto rasakan dagu ayahnya bergetar, kemudian terasa hangat. Ayahnya juga meneteskan air mata.

"Kabulkanlah permintaan ibumu, nak." Perkataan pendek yang begitu mengena yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah membuatnya secara langsung mengangguk patuh.

Besarnya keinginan dan angan-angan orang tuanya yang dijatuhkan kepada dirinya menjadi sebuah pengingat mutlak bagi dirinya jikalau ia malas belajar saat kuliah. Selagi masih ada waktu walaupun itu tidak banyak, Naruto gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk bekerja sambilan entah itu di supermarket sebagai kasir, atau sebagai tukang angkat barang. Bagimanapun juga ia di sini tidak boleh berpangku tangan hanya dengan belajar, tetapi juga mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai sebagian biaya kuliahnya. Naruto tidak mau terlalu membebankan semuanya kepada orang tuanya.

Pernah orang tuanya menelepon dirinya. Kala itu musim dingin di Amerika. "Nak, sawah kita yang cuma sepetak itu sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi toh itu tidak menjadi masalah selama kau masih bisa kuliah. Apalagi kalau kau sampai dikeluarkan dari kampus gara-gara tidak bisa membayar. Ayah dan ibu tidak akan membiarkan itu sampai terjadi. Kami akan berkerja lebih giat lagi, kalau perlu rumah akan kita dijual."

Mendengar suara lirih sang ibu yang sarat akan keletihan sehabis bekerja, Naruto menambah ketekadannya untuk menjadi mahasiswa yang perprestasi. Berbagai perpustakaan yang tersebar di kota Naruto datangi, dan berbagai dosen juga telah ia datangi. Harus mencapai nilai tertinggi, itulah tujuan puncaknya! Dengan cara itulah suara lirih ibunya tidak akan terdengar lagi di telinganya.

Hingga menjelang kelulusannya sebagai sarjana tiba. Predikat sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi telah Naruto kantongi. Tawaran dari universitas untuk menjadi dosen juga telah ia terima. Sayang orang tuanya tidak bisa ikut menyaksikan pengukuhannya karena tidak ada biaya untuk terbang ke Amerika. Sekarang Naruto siap untuk pulang dan membuat bangga orang tuanya! Membawa serta orang tuanya untuk menetap di Amerika. Tidak perlu bersusah payah berpanas-panasan mencari makan. Membiayai kehidupan orang tuanya sebagai baktinya yang telah berhasil mengkuliahkan dirinya sampai sarjana.

Tetapi, niatnya itu urung ia lakukan. Beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatannya ke kampung halaman untuk menjemput orang tuanya, ayahnya kembali menelepon dan menanyakan perihal apakah dirinya yang telah menikahi seorang pria di Amerika itu benar atau tidak dengan isak tangis ibunya yang terdengar samar di samping suara ayahnya yang kukuh meminta penjelasan di telepon. Ayahnya bilang kalau Kiba yang menceritakan hal itu semua. Suara tegas ayahnya yang menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menohok begitu menyakitkan. Naruto hanya diam. Terpekur. Hanya mendengar suara ayahnya yang bergema di gagang telepon yang ia pegang dan suara isakan ibunya yang makin terdengar sendu.

Kemudian Naruto mematikan jaringan telepon itu secara sepihak.

Seharian itu Naruto habiskan dengan menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**To Be Continued**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Dari pada telat seperti tahun lalu, lebih baik mengawali :P #plak Selamat ulang tahun sayangku~ Semoga semua kebaikan datang menghampirimu :) Dan maaf kalau Camera Cellularnya belum bisa tamat tepat waktu, rencananya akan aku publish selang-seling dengan fic ini.

Sekali lagi, happy birthday,say! \(^.^\) (/^.^)/ \(^.^\) (/^.^)/ \(^.^\) (/^.^)/


	2. Chapter 2

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**MaleXMale, Typo (saya harap tidak ada) **

**.**

**Pulang**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for Arya Angevin's Birthday **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Tidur lelapnya buyar ketika secara tidak sengaja Sasuke mendengar bunyi deritan ranjang yang menghampiri indra pendengarannya. Dengan malas, Sasuke membuka matanya untuk mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi.

Naruto bangun di pinggir rajang membelakanginya. Dari minimnya cahaya masih dapat terlihat kalau Naruto bersimbah keringat, bahkan belakang kaos dalamnya ikut basah karena keringat. Laju nafasnya cepat—terengah-engah dan berat. Tampak tangan kanannya yang gemetar menyagga kepalanya yang condong. "Ya Tuhan—," gumam Naruto pendek.

Itulah yang terpantul dari bola matanya. Naruto mimpi buruk, mimpi yang sama setiap malam, mimpi yang selalu dengan sigap menghampirinya, menghantuinya malam suntuk.

Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka bersama, tinggal di ruangan yang sama, walaupun bukan tempat mewah seperti tempat tinggal teman-teman kerjanya, hanya sebuah apartemen sederhana kalau tidak mau dibilang tempat kumuh, walaupun sebenarnya mereka mampu membeli apartemen yang ebih layak. Ya, semacam itulah. Tapi toh tak menjadi masalah asalkan setiap berangkat kerja dan selepas pulang kerja Sasuke bisa melihat senyum renyah dari wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Lama Naruto terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, masih menyangga kepalanya. Agaknya Naruto tidak sadar kalau dirinya sebenarnya terbangun dan mengira kalau dirinya tidur terlelap. Ya makhlumlah kalau setiap kali mereka bercinta, pasti Sasuke yang terlelap duluan. Terkadang ia terbangun sejenak saat mendengar gemericik air _shower_—menandakan Naruto sedang mandi—kemudian kembali tidur dan terbangun esoknya.

Besok adalah awal bulan April. Bulan dimana Naruto selalu emosional dari biasanya. Gampang marah, gampang tersinggung, acapkali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kalau ada sedikit saja yang tidak sesuai atau mengganggu hatinya. Pada bulan itu Sasuke hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Naruto dengan perangai-perangainya. Bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja Sasuke membiarkan Naruto bertindak seperti itu karena ia tahu Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa dimana Naruto meringkuk, menangis di pelukannya. Sasuke juga tahu Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa ia meninggalkan orang tuanya di awal bulan itu.

Menyedihkan.

Laju nafas Naruto sudah mulai teratur. Tangan yang semula menyangga kepalanya kini telah bersandar di pangkuannya. Berkali-kali menghela nafas, berusaha menyeimbangkan tekanan berat yang terbeban di dadanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto sayang ayah ibunya, Naruto sangat menghormati orang tuanya. Andai saja dirinya bisa menyayangi orang tuanya seperti Naruto yang begitu menyayangi orang tuanya. Mustahil terjadi mengingat Sasuke diusir dari rumahnya. Ayahnya yang begitu murka mengetahui bahwa putranya adalah seorang _gay_ dengan geram menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari rumah dan menyuruhnyauntuk jangan kembali, tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai putranya lagi. Ibunya yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan ayahnya hanya bisa menangis sendu. Tak terkecuali kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi ayah ibunya. Menatapnya tidak percaya. Tidak membelanya ataupun meyakinkan kepada ayah ibunya untuk menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Setidaknya menghentikannya untuk pergi dari rumah. Tidak satu pun kakaknya melakukan semua itu.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Sasuke sudah cukup bahagia bisa mengenal Naruto dan hidup bersamanya. Sasuke hanya membutuhkan Naruto.

Sebenarnya, titik permasalahan Naruto adalah keberadaan dirinya. Dulu, ketika orang tua Naruto telah mengetahui semuanya, seminggu tepatnya setelah orang tua Naruto telepon, sempat Sasuke mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menyeret koper untuk pergi dari apartemen mereka, berencana untuk hilang dari kehidupan Naruto.

Sasuke sadar diri dan tahu tempat.

Nyatanya ketika Sasuke hendak membuka pintu, Naruto lah yang telah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu, baru pulang mengajar kelas malam. Kelereng _sapphire_-nya membelalak. Lama mereka berdiam diri, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto menyambar koper Sasuke dan membuka isinya. Meletakkan kembali pakaian-pakaian Sasuke ke lemari serta barang-barang lainnya yang ada di koper. Setelahnya Naruto duduk di ruang tengah. Dengan suaranya yang serak dia meminta untuk jangan meninggalkannya. Naruto butuh dirinya. Yang dimiliki Naruto saat ini hanya dirinya.

Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sempat-sempatnya Sasuke berpikiran untuk meninggalkan Naruto di saat Naruto tidak punya apa-apa. Selain itu, Naruto juga berkali-kali berkata pada dirinya bahwa semua ini, hal perih yang terjadi pada Naruto, sama sekali bukan salahnya. Ini terjadi karena kesalahanny sendiri yang tidak memberitahukan dari awal tentang hubungan Naruto dengan dirinya. Bukannya tidak berniat, Naruto bahkan sudah berencana untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya bersama Sasuke. Selain untuk memberitahukan keberhasilannya yang didambakan orang tuanya dan mengajak untuk tinggal bersama di Amerika, juga untuk memberitahukan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Sempat juga Sasuke protes, menyuruh Naruto untuk mengenalkan dirinya sebagai teman—atau apalah. Yang penting selain sebagai kekasih. Sasuke tidak ingin wajah murka dan tangis sendu orang tua Sasuke akan terjadi pada orang tua Naruto. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Alih-alih, Naruto malah tertawa.

Aku ingin jujur, apa adanya, mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku dan menjadikanmu sebagai bagian keluargaku—katanya saat itu.

Ah, semuanya sudah terlambat. Semuanya sudah didahului oleh Kiba.

Sasuke mengerti benar kenapa Kiba menaruh dendam kesumat pada Naruto. Sampai-sampai Kiba pergi ke kampung halaman Naruto—yang Sasuke herankan, berani-beraninya Kiba menyelidiki kehidupan Naruto—untuk memberitahukan pada orang tua Naruto tentang hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Kiba memang sejak awal beniat melakukannya sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Kiba tahu kalau Naruto hendak mengajak Sasuke pulang, dan Kiba pergi mendahuluinya untuk membuat semuanya menjadi runyam.

Kiba itu tidak senang melihat Naruto disukai oleh para dosen ketika masih kuliah, terlebih Kiba satu fakultas dengan Naruto. Maka dari itu Kiba selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, dua tahun lalu, Naruto mendapat kabar kalau Kiba meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Modus pasaran memang mengingat banyaknya kecelakaan mobil akhir-akhir ini, dan walaupun Kiba adalah penyebab dari masalah terbesar dalam hidup Naruto, Naruto tetap merasa prihatin dengan Kiba. Desas-desusnya Kiba memang sengaja ditabrak oleh rekan kerjanya sendiri. Tapi entah itu benar atau tidak dan entah apakah kasusnya sudah diusut dengan tuntas apa belum oleh pihak kepolisian Naruto mengaku ia sendiri tidak tahu, dan Naruto memang merasa tidak perlu prihatin, Naruto tetap tidak bisa melupakan apa yang sudah diperbuat Kiba padanya.

Gosip kalau Kiba mati ditabrak lari oleh rekan kerjanya sendiri mungkin karena tingkah laku Kiba yang sama seperti tingkah laku Kiba pada Naruto. Seperti menyingkirkannya dari pekerjaannya dan membuat rekan kerjanya itu menjadi seorang _jobless _mungkin? Entahlah.

Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya—tenggorokannya kering, ingin minum air putih—dengan susah payah mengingat belakang tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri. Naruto yang mendengar bunyi derit ranjang bersamaan dengan suara gerak tubuh Sasuke terperanjat, sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Sasuke sebetulnya terjaga dari tadi.

Kedua mata Naruto terlihat cekung—menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dalam. Jakunnya naik turun, seperti mencoba untuk berkata sesuatu namun susah. Mengerti akan maksud Naruto, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur. Menunggunya.

"Aku ingin pulang," nafasnya terasa berat, "Bersujud—mohon ampun pada ibu dan ayah—"

Sekali lagi, malam itu, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Naruto menangis kembali di pelukan Sasuke. Orang tua Naruto adalah kelemahan terbesar Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka."

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**TBC**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Sempat menenggelamkan diri dengan hobby baru, baca manga BL. Gegara itu aku sampai sempat meninggalkan fic-fic ku yang belum tuntas. Maaf, ya beb :(

Ah, aku merasa ada yang kurang dengan fic ini, sudah aku rehab beberapa kali tapi tetap aja masih ada yang kurang. Mudah-mudahan ini cukup bagus menurutmu. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak merasa yakin (T.T) Menjelang lima bulan berlalu dari ultahmu, ah aku tetap mendoakan semua kebaikan tetap datang menghampirimu :)

Terimakasih untuk Chooteisha Yori, Namikaze lin-chan, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, aryangevin, Aomi Ammyu, OchiCassiJump atas reviewnya~ Jangan bosan-bosannya untuk menunggu chapter selanjutnya! See You Next Time :)


End file.
